Episode 8448 (16th April 2019)
Plot Locked in the church, a terror-stricken Harriet questions who else is inside. A light going out further terrifies an already petrified Harriet so she bangs on the church door begging to be let out. Liv explains to Gabby that she wanted to get her own back on Jacob and hurt him like he hurt her. Gabby tells Liv she's better off without Jacob, reminding her she's the innocent one in all of this. The pair hug. Hilary plans to get Rodney drunk in the hopes that he'll dish the dirt on Nicola. A woman appears in the pub asking for directions to Mill Cottage. Faith realises she's Aaron and Robert's potential surrogate, Natalie, so orders Chas to her a drink whilst she pops over to check Aaron is ready for her. Cain hears Harriet's cries for help so he kicks down the vestry door then comforts a petrified Harriet. Harriet breaks down in his arms. Faith informs Aaron that Natalie is in the pub. Aaron orders his gran to stall her as Robert still isn't back yet. Nicola isn't pleased by Jimmy and Bernice's canvasing efforts. Faith returns to the pub and informs Natalie that Aaron and Robert will be with her within the hour. Natalie can't wait that long as she needs to drop her car off at her dad's although Faith insists Aaron will have a look at it for her. Harriet settles her nerves with a whisky then thanks Cain for rescuing her. Cain asks who she thinks is doing this. Harriet hasn't a clue. Matty admits to Victoria that he's worried about his surgery. Victoria reminds Matty he doesn't need to go through with it but Matty insists he does as it'll be life changing to have a body that feels like it belongs to him. Bear lies to Natalie that Aaron owns a chain of garages whilst Faith claims Robert's family owns Home Farm. Faith continues the outlandish claims by saying Robert runs a multi-national haulage company and he's also swam the Chanel four times. Chas pulls Faith aside and tells her this is getting out of hand. Harriet sits in the café past closing time to avoid going home. Her phone rings but again there's only heavy breathing on the other end. As Robert finally arrives home with Seb, Aaron receives a text from Chas informing him that Faith has told Natalie that they own Home Farm and half of Yorkshire. Robert fears the lies could ruin their chance of getting a baby. Brenda finds Harriet in tears. Harriet explains she's had another crank call and states she can't stand much more of this. Brenda tells Harriet that whoever is doing this is trying to scare her so she can't let them. When Aaron and Robert finally arrive in the pub to meet Natalie, Faith admits she and Bear may have exaggerated about things. Aaron apologises. Robert suggests Natalie comes back to the Mill to meet Liv and Seb but Natalie has to rush off. Before Natalie leaves, she asks Robert how often he's swam the Chanel. Robert confirms he never has. At Woodbine Cottage, Harriet arms herself with a cricket bat then settles down in front of the television. Moira isn't pleased that Victoria and Matty have been drinking despite it being Matty's pre-op appointment tomorrow. She's further put out when the pair dash off before she and Matty have had the chance to talk although Matty insists they can talk tomorrow. As Harriet sleeps in the chair clutching a cricket bat, someone breaks into Woodbine Cottage and turns off the television. The sudden silence wakes Harriet but the figure clad in black is able to sneak out of the house without Harriet seeing. Cast Regular cast *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Bear Wolf - Joshua Richards *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Manpreet Sharma - Rebecca Sarker *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Leanna Cavanagh - Mimi Slinger *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Liam Cavanagh - Jonny McPherson *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Sebastian White - Opie Atkinson (uncredited) *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb Guest cast *Hilary - Gabrielle Glaister *Natalie - Thea Beyleveld Locations *St. Mary's Church - Nave, exterior and vestry *Cricket Pavilion *The Woolpack - Bar *Church Lane *Apartment One, Mill Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Butlers Farm - Living room and kitchen *Café Main Street - Interior *Keepers Cottage - Living room, hallway and back garden Notes *Last appearance of Gabby Thomas until 3rd September 2019. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes